


Chapter 1 : Moving to another world

by EricaMarlon



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaMarlon/pseuds/EricaMarlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Marlon is a normal 16 years old girl. She likes mangas and goes everyday to the high school of her town, until the day she suddenly come in the world of death note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1 : Moving to another world

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my friend Emma Losager (http://taisankiritomustang6.deviantart.com/) who helped me to translate the first chapter in french to english ^_^ I hope you'll enjoy my fanfiction ^^

As she did every day, Erica Marlon woke up at dawn, thinking, "Have courage; Christmas Holidays begin this evening.” Like a zombie, she left her room while avoiding bumping her toes against the corner of the cabinet and approached the bathroom by notifying her reflection in the mirror. Her short hair had taken the volume of the pillow and dark circles were deeply rooted in her brown eyes.  
She took her toothbrush with automatism, wet her hair and then took the least amount of time to gather her hair in a wretched ponytail. At least this hairstyle wasn't ostentatious; she didn't like the hair fantasies of most of the girls from her high school too much.  
Back in her room, she hastily grabbed pale blue jeans and a white sweatshirt with long sleeves. She took her black sneakers and tied the laces while throwing a glance at her alarm clock. 6h45. She wasn't late, but she thought it best to hurry up. She walked down the stairs four at a time, taking care as to not wake her little sister, who was still sleeping, and plastered several bread slices with butter. She was always very hungry in the morning. 

She headed for the front-door, grabbing her lessons bag on the way and hastily stuck a manga inside. Finally, she went outside. It was cold and she draped her long blue scarf on her shoulders. It was no more than a five minute walk to the bus stop and she continuously rubbed her hands on one counter and then the other one as she waited for the arrival of the bus. Finally the imposing green school bus turned up and she climbed inside, through the rabble of the other students. She sat down and watched the landscape from behind the window as it passed while, at the back of the bus, Amandine the red-headed girl and her friends were laughing at the odd appearance of a young boy two seats in front of them. 

The bus decelerated and stopped by a bus stop. Luna, Erica' best friend, entered, sat next to her and they chatted a bit about owing the grid of Luna's high school. They were not at the same school because Luna went to a private school. Erica exited at the next stop after Luna. She was more than fifteen minutes early, and, by entering the building, decided to go directly to the room where the first lesson of the day took place. Maths. The lessons taught by Mr Colava, the math teacher, were long and boring. . . Erica sat at the back of the classroom and decided to take her manga from the bag under the table. Death Note, her beloved manga. It was the volume where L died. "The day is going to be long…" she thought. Mr Colava went around the class and spotted Erica. The teacher, who detested the inattentive pupils in his lesson, chased her from the class to stand outside.  
The day was definitely going to be long AND irritating.

Then came lunch: Erica sat behind a single table and planted her fork in the white gruel on her plate. She had been eating quietly when a schoolmate approached and planted her head violently in her food. She knocked off the fist on the table and swiped her face with a paper towel before leaving, furious, while the boys reconstructed the bombing of 14-18 with meatballs. She went to the toilets bathroom to wash her face, then did her hair and looked in the mirror. She didn't deserve to endure these problems all day long, but she had to admit that she was not extremely nice or exceptionally clever, and usually spent her time burying her head in books and had the bad luck, at the beginning of year, of telling Amandine that she was blocking the exit of the classroom. Perhaps there was also the fact that she chose the music option and that she was in a mitigated class of rather strange people. She really desired to become a professional musician, to play in a group ... 

She had dreams, ideals, that were surely to be called ridiculous because of the opinions of others. 

If she had chosen another high school nearer to home, she would have probably been with all her friends from her secondary school. She bitterly regretted getting up as the sun rose to endure this sufferings daily, but it was the only school that offered the music option… If only she had a Death Note in her possession! She would have been able to eliminate them, one after another, as many as they were! She shook her head. "Hey! What you saying, girl? We're in reality, and everything in Death Note is fictional!!"

The rest of the day took place without even looking up as the German lesson commenced, which took was at the end of the school day. All pupils were tired and urged being on holiday. Throwing insults and showing insolence towards the teacher and the other pupils, Amandine and her henchmen had a lot of fun and enjoyed the class. At the end of lesson, Erica went directly to see the red-head who was lining up business at top speed and questioned her. “Thanks to your not very advisable vocabulary, I did not hear the homework that the teacher gave us to do during the holidays. I assume that you noted everything?” Erica asked.

The nuisance, Amandine, turned to her friends, as though Erica was not able to hear, and said, “Hold on, this alien looks like it’s able to speak our language!” There was a general roar of laughter. But the nuisance continues 

“As I am nice, I will help you.”

She gave a paper to Erica with notes while patting her back. Erica read aloud, “...? The alien likes pricks….?”

Amandine gave a thunderous laugh. That was too much to tolerate. Erica burned up and, without controlling herself, slapped the cheek of the red-headed girl violently. Fortunately, no one was there to see the pitiful show. Amandine's cheeks became scarlet. Erica turned on her heels with dignity and left the school for 2 weeks without turning back. Back in the bus, she burst out with a nervous laugh. When Luna entered the bus on the way back, she removed a piece of paper still stuck on Erica's back, on which was written: "This is an alien bitch". Luna commented, 

“Amandine isn't really imaginative.” 

“Nothing can spoil my good mood now,” Erica said surely.

“Why?” asked her friend. 

“I slapped Amandine's cheek,” Erica laughed. “It made me feel better.”

“That's cool!” Luna smiled before leaving the bus.

Back at home, Erica took some cookies and went into her room to work a little. With her homework finished, she closed her copybook and left it on her desk then picked up her guitar. She began to play "September", one of her favourite songs, but the mangas lying next to her held her attention. Still strumming on her guitar with one hand, she caught the first volume of Death Note while she slowly started to play L's Theme, which resounded in her mind as a perpetual question. She reread the first pages but exhaustion was slowly taking over and she sat with her manga in hand, legs hanging from the knee and feet almost on the floor. "This world is rotted," she thought to herself, repeating the very first argument of Raito Yagami, the main character of Death Note.

........

 

Point of view: Erica

When I opened my eyes, filled with the feeling of having slept for once without nightmares since many years, I noticed that I was lying on the ground, fully dressed, my red guitar still clinging to me with the shoulder strap. I stood up. Strangely, no one found that weird as I had been lying on the sidewalk, asleep, with a musical instrument and looking well dressed – for a homeless person.

Around me, everyone seemed busy. When I took a look up, I noticed that I was in front of a huge building on which a big screen was placed. And I knew it... But I couldn’t admit the possibility that I was in the region Kantô, in Death Note. This dream is very realistic. Here, everything was written in Japanese, and everybody spoke Japanese. I was irrefutably in Japan, in Death Note and, incidentally, in dream. My heart made a bound in my chest while thinking of the handsome detective “L!” I exclaimed. 

“Excuse me!” I called someone in the street. “Do you know where the police headquarters of Kantô is?” 

“Take a taxi,” the man said without paying close attention to me. 

“But I do not have money!” I then realised that I was speaking to myself. “I wonder which moment of story I landed in. Eh! Do you know where the police headquarters are? Please?”

The young woman looked at me with distrust, especially at the guitar. “Why? Do you not know where it is?” 

“No, I ... I ran away from my home, you see and I realise that it was stupid for me to have done. My parents surely have alerted authorities already.” 

“I see. Ah adolescence! Okay, listen, when I was young I was in the same situation and wanted somebody to help me, so, I'll help you.” 

“Thanks a lot. I promise you that I won’t do it again.” I thought as I told her that, What a shameless lie! 

“Great. Come with me.”

I followed her through the different streets only to arrive in a ventilated parking. She invited me into her car and, on the way, tried to begin a conversation. 

“Do you play guitar?” 

“Yes! I’ve been playing for five years.” 

“Wow, you should be great! How old were you then?”

“I was almost twelve years old. At the beginning I was not really enthusiastic about it but afterwards I quickly became hung up on it. At first, it was a simple birthday present. My friends offered this guitar to me!”

“Your friends are really nice, this kind of gift is great!”

The time it took to reach the police headquarters didn't seem long and she parked in front of the house then unlocked the door for me while sitting in the drivers’ seat. 

“Great, I was delighted to meet you nevertheless,” she said politely. “Odd circumstances, right?”

“I think the same. And still thank you. Infinitely.” This dream is really lasting for a long time.

“And no more stupidity, huh?” 

“No, I promise,” I said with a smile. 

She handed me a calling card. 

“There is my name, phone number and my address here. If you have any troubles one day, I prefer to know that you are safe with me rather than to see you running away again.” 

“Ok, thank you, Keiko Kashima,” I answered by reading the card. “I will contact you.”

“Then, goodbye, eh …”

It would better to choose another name ... What if Light finds me? This dream is scary! “Eria. Eria Rose.” What a rotten name!

I left the car, still smiling. I entered the huge facility. I went to the reception desk that was appreciably the same when Yagami Light and Ray Penber's girlfriend met. I asked to see Soîchiro Yagami. My request was refused. Obviously, a teenager with a guitar seemed shady here … 

“Please! It is important! This concerns …” 

“What's happening here?” An authoritarian voice that belonged to Soîchiro Yagami himself asked. 

“This girl insists on seeing you.” 

He deigned to talk to me. “What happened, girl? Someone stole your partitions?” 

“I am here to update you on some things about the Kira case. I know that you are the representative, Soîchiro Yagami. If you want hear everything that I know on L and Kira, you should rather listen me and take all that I say seriously.” I had obviously hit the bull's eye. I had the extreme attention of everyone there. 

“How can you say that?” 

“Don't you know covers? A teenager with a guitar, it will pass unobserved, right?” 

“Not really…!” He answered with the same voice I had used a few minutes ago. “Okay, you won. Come!”

I followed him into his office by passing the police team. There were a lot, which meant that I was still at the beginning of story, when these people had not left yet. He invited me to sit down while his colleagues outside gave him a questioning look. 

“Now, are you finally going to tell me who you are?” 

“Al-Al …” 

“Al?” 

“Call me Al. I cannot allow you to know my real name, Kira prowls.” 

“How do you want me to trust in you in this case?” he asked me, really irritated. 

“Wait a bit, I'll tell you all that I know…” I told him all that I knew about him, his family, in which type of house they lived, and even how the rooms were, his lifestyle and he seemed really scared. 

“Which organisation do you come from?” 

“Secret, I work on my own cases. Now you have met me and have measured my importance, I would like to talk with L.” 

He was so astounded that it looked to me like he hadn’t thought about it before ordering somebody to come back and tell him what Watari had said. 

“You cannot meet L that easily. You will have to pass by him.” 

“I know.” 

“In the meantime tell me what you know about this inquiry, or at least give me the name of the one who told you all you said about me!” 

“Nobody,” I repeat. I knew it by myself.”

He really seemed puzzled by the situation. He went out for a moment to discuss something with the others, and I pointed out that some laptop computer took part in the dialogues with L, with a W over. When he returned, he handcuffed me. 

“Sorry, but I fear that we have to arrest you. You know too many things so that you can’t get off that easily, girl! But don't worry; you will have news about L soon.”

I didn't react. Whatever I did, it would be useless: a dozen guys fully armed encircled me and I preferred dying from a sniper wound than for them to take away my poor guitar in this massacre. I was taken to a long corridor then a handkerchief with an odd smell was placed on my mouth and I lost consciousness. “Losing consciousness in a dream? This is really weird…” 

It was surely for this reason that I expected to wake up at that instant. I understood later that it would not be happening. It was more than a dream and, if it was one, then must have been that I was in a coma. The deepest coma: enough to make me feel like I was actually in another world.


End file.
